the_hole_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Catsnail
The Catsnail is a powerful and highly intelligent being which can be sometimes found wandering the Hole. As a second-degree Manipulator, the Catsnail is capable of altering its reality projection and therefore perception in the minds of other beings in a process known as cognitive interference. Despite this, it always takes the form of an ordinary housecat within a snail's shell, lacking limbs and sporting two long antennae composed of an extremely strong material, which can be extended up to 3 meters in length. It is believed that the Catsnail may not yet have sufficient energy to change its form. The Catsnail’s true physical structure is shrouded in mystery, but the form we observe may, in fact, be its real appearance. The Catsnail is approximately 0.6m in length and 16cm in width, however, measurements may be inaccurate due to measuring implements spontaneously combusting upon most attempts. Its diet is believed to consist of energy emanated from potent vibrational vortexes. The Catsnail communicates via cognitive interference, simulating auditory stimulation within one’s brain without actually producing any sound. It will always seem to speak in one’s most familiar tongue, siphoning information from an entity's cerebellum. The Catsnail appears to be a solitary being at first glance, however, it exhibits behaviours reminiscent of that of a social creature separated from its pack. The existence of other Catsnail-like creatures has not yet been confirmed. It appears to be capable of traversing the Hole's layers at will, usually disappearing once out of the perception of any beings and reappearing elsewhere in the Hole. It is strongly believed that the Catsnail is capable of entering and exiting the Inner Hole freely, making it one of, if not the only being capable of doing so. There is a strange phenomenon affecting the Catsnail that causes it to speak exclusively in the third person context on Wednesdays. Corridor Beings The Catsnail is the source of the strange beings that can be seen in Layer 7 of the Hole, having created them in an attempt to deter potential competitors from reaching the Hole's core before the Catsnail. When provoked, the Catsnail will sometimes summon these beings before disappearing, regardless of the layer. Oftentimes, the Catsnail will allow creatures to pass who are mentally stable enough to avoid the Corridor Beings, most likely for the entertainment of watching them try to survive in the lower levels. Walkers The Catsnail has a peculiar relationship with the Walkers. If the Catsnail encounters a Walker, it will enter an intense staring session with the creature, most likely communicating telepathically. The Walker will respond by attacking the Catsnai nearly 100% of the time, which results in the Catsnail vanishing, usually leaving a corridor being in its place which then absorbs the Walker and vanishes completely. It is believed that the Catsnail strongly dislikes the Walkers, possibly due to previous altercations, and is either capturing them and taking them to an unknown location or outright killing them. Origins The Catsnail is a very mysterious being, and its origins before ending up on Nexon are largely unexplained. It is believed to have been drawn to the Hole by the powerful vortex energy emissions emanating from its core and has been enthralled with it ever since, searching for the source of the Hole’s energy and deterring potential competitors from making it to the bottom first. It is possible that the Catsnail originated from a society of similar creatures on another planet, or even another universe. This theory is supported by the fact that it sometimes wanders Layer 1 aimlessly, projecting a powerful lonely aura. New observations show that the Catsnail is attempting to become an Architect, or a sixth-degree Manipulator, which would make it capable of creating full universes at will which it has complete reign over. It is theorized that the Catsnail's home universe was somehow destroyed, and it wishes to create a new home to fulfil its need for a societal group.